


Seeing Red

by houjunmai



Series: Bugi Wugi Stories [2]
Category: NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, hanahaki byou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houjunmai/pseuds/houjunmai
Summary: Jonghyun has always let Kyulkyung use the office burner to get rid of unwanted fan mail from time to time, just like today.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for stellacolletore, thanks for the prompt and pairing suggestion!

**— » — « —**

When Kyulkyung stormed in and closed the door with unnecessary vigour, Jonghyun knew he would have to let her do either one of two things: rant about how unfair it was that only weird guys liked her, or use the office burner to get rid of weird fan mail from the aforementioned weird guys. He paused from his proofreading to observe, and, with the way her lips were firmly pressed together, he was certain that she would go straight for the burner.

“Leave the door open, won’t you?” Jonghyun said by way of greeting, twirling the red pen in his hand. He barely heard her grunted response, hiding an amused smile at how she did as he bid anyway. Jonghyun could hear faint voices from the hallway, but they were not loud enough to disturb him. What interrupted him was a cough, and he looked up just in time to see Kyulkyung cover her mouth in embarrassment.

He went back to work—circling another word here, scribbling a comment on the margin there—but not without throwing surreptitious little glances her way. It was only last month that she disclosed that she had someone she liked, but that she was sure that the person did not like her back.

Jonghyun’s eyebrows had furrowed back then, and he had just gotten started on a mini-lecture regarding the dangers of unrequited feelings when Kyulkyung’s hand had gone up to promptly shush him. “Jonghyun-oppa, it’s okay.” He wondered if things are still okay even now.

The recurring scratching of pen against paper was interspersed with coughing, which grew louder and more frequent until Jonghyun started to wonder if Kyulkyung was about to burn the office down.

It was not the smoke that was suffocating the girl, however. Jonghyun heard the thud; she had collapsed on the floor before he could scramble out of his seat.

**— » — « —**

Kyulkyung sat on the sofa, following Jonghyun with her gaze as he paced, deep in thought, in front of her. Her vomiting had finally stopped and her coughing had subsided, although her eyes and cheeks were still slightly red from tearing up and sheer embarrassment, respectively. Throwing up red blossoms in front of a guy was probably one of the worst things that could happen to her, but Jonghyun, to his credit, neither left her side nor made any complaints.

He finally stopped pacing and sat down next to her. “If you would just tell me, I’ll talk to whoever that person is,” he began, unconsciously fiddling with a red carnation he had been holding, “and it could help you get better soon.”

She surveyed the little sink in the corner, where the rest of the red blossoms that she vomited had been temporarily set aside. Her eyes then landed on the red pen sticking out of Jonghyun’s breast pocket. She puffed her cheeks in resignation.

“What I’ll tell you...is that I love seeing that pen and looking at the way you made white sheets of paper bleed. I’ve always imagined you were wounding them...but only to make them better.”

Kyulkyung winced from the pain in her chest as the memory of how she first realized what she thought of Jonghyun’s red pen came back, but she went on, pointedly ignoring his confusion. “But I’ve always loved it more whenever you would set aside that pen. For me, I mean. You’d stop whatever you are doing even just to listen to me when I’m being petty. That I would come to love that pen associated with you is just...”

She trailed off, her heart sinking a little when she thought she saw him stiffen. And sure enough,

“I didn’t realize it was me...” He sounded apologetic.

She nodded as her smile—more out of bravado than anything—retreated shamefully until she could no longer look into his eyes. She turned her gaze away and blinked back her tears.

Jonghyun cleared his throat. “That’s a relief, you know.”

Kyulkyung frowned, confused. She dared to look back at him and was met with shining eyes and a shy smile. Feeling something brush against her fingers, she glanced down and caught a glimpse of a red carnation blossom on her palm before his hand closed over it, clasping hers in assurance.

“You’ll be fine in no time.”

**— » the end « —**

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best not to over think the rules; otherwise I will never manage to get this fic out with the number of edits I’ll most likely subject it to, lol.


End file.
